dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Canton (New Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = | Relatives = Alan Scott (husband) Jennie-Lynn Hayden (daughter) Todd Rice (son) | Universe = Earth-Two; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Blond, Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Rose was studying biology on the island of Tashmi, where she was exposed to the sap of a jungle root, which transformed her into Thorn. After killing her teacher, Professor Hollis, she reverted back to Rose. Rose returned to America and settled in Keystone City, where Thorn headed a gang which harassed the the Flash. | PlaceOfBirth = Keystone City | PlaceOfDeath = Tashmi | Creators = John Broome; Carmine Infantino | First = Flash Comics #89 | Death = Infinity Inc. Annual #1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = As a child, Rose Canton would use an imaginary friend, "Thorn" to deflect blame for bad things that she did. Over the years, Thorn developed as a distinct persona in Rose's head. As an adult, Rose was studying biology on the island of Tashmi, where she was exposed to the sap of a jungle root, which transformed her into Thorn. After killing her teacher, Professor Hollis, she reverted to Rose. Rose returned to America and settled in Keystone City where Thorn headed a gang which harassed the Golden Age Flash, Jay Garrick. When she was in control, Rose would approach Jay for help, claiming to be Thorn's sister. The Amazons of Paradise Island undertook her psychological treatment and apparently managed to rid Rose of the Thorn persona. During the time of her recovery, Rose developed a crush on Alan Scott. Dyeing her hair black, she assumed the identity of Alyx Florin and romantically pursued him, leading to their marriage. Tragedy struck when, on their honeymoon, Thorn returned. The personality of Rose was able to prevent Thorn from killing Alan, but she chose to run, preferring Alan to believe that she had perished in the fire that consumed their cabin. Their brief honeymoon resulted in the conception of twins, the children who were to become Jade and Obsidian. Fearful that Thorn might kill them, she gave the children up for adoption. Thorn continued to fight Alan, who was still unaware of his wife's alter ego. On the island of Tashmi, she faced her husband and two children, both now adults. To keep Thorn from killing them, Rose fatally stabbed herself in the heart. | Powers = * : Thorn demonstrated the power of moving thorny plants as well as affecting the growth of these . She can have them wrap around the legs of her enemies. She could pick roses without getting hurt. It is unknown if Thorn could control other species of plants. * : While not as fast as Jay Garrick, she could react to his actions and spin as high speeds to keep him away from her. | Abilities = * : She has extensive knowledge of plant poisons from both her schooling and her knowledge of the forest through Thorn. * : She had such mastery that she could trap people with thorns near a wall. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Sometimes described as Schizophrenic, Thorn is the physical manifestation of an imaginary friend brought out by Rose and an ancient tree root she fell upon. Rose seems to show less aptitude in criminal acts but Thorn revels in it and therefore this "Thorn" personality is detrimental to Rose. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Thorns: Thorn had special thorns, which might or might not be only fruit of her power; The most probable she had incorporated some science on them: ** Sand thorns: could immobilize a person with sand. ** Dynamite thorns: could explode. ** Poisonous thorns | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Rose and Thorn | Links = }}